World War 3: The Fight Against Terrorism/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Po ponad dwóch miesiącach, przyszedł czas na zabranie się za kolejnego gównianego fps-a. Jednak nie będzie to kolejna, ssąca małpie fiuty produkcja pseudo taktyczna, czy też typowa, umieszczona w klimatach drugo wojennych czy nawet współczesnych. Bowiem dzisiaj zrzucę naprawdę ciężką artylerię, przegrzebując się do samego dna beczki. Przyjrzę się tworowi, który może mierzyć się z parodią wojennego fps-a z epizodu pięćdziesiątego dziewiątego. Co więcej, ta gra tak okrutnie kurwi wszelkie zmysły, że producenci war soldier powinni od tej gry brać lekcje. Jakim cudem coś może być gorsze od tytułu Njoy Entertainment? I co sprawia, że ten produkt jest aż tak wielką kupą śmiechu, ale z przewagą kupy? O tym w tym odcinku. A więc bez zbędnych ceregieli, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra World War 3: The Fight Against Terrorism, została wydana przez Incoriable Games, dnia osiemnastego grudnia 2002 roku. Tak, w tym samym roku co takie perły elektronicznej rozgrywki jak war soldier, war train normandia 1944, arthurs quest batlle for the kingdom, czy chociażby Snajper, path of venegance. Sama produkcja została stworzona na kanwie ataków z jedenastego września, motywie który był bardzo często wykorzystywany przez malutkie studia, a nawet pojedyncze osoby. Dzięki temu powstały takie cudeńka jak, Quest for Al kaida the hunt for bin laden od petrilla Entertainment, quest for saddam także od tego samego dewelopera, oraz wersja z buszem wydaną trzy lata później, w roku 2006 przez global islamic media front, oraz al kaida hanting 3d. ten ostatni tytuł jest istotny dlatego, iż była to pierwsza gra wydana przez incorinable games, i to zaledwie 3 miesiące przed dzisiejszym gniotem. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do użerania się z tym potwornym syfem, sprawdźmy jakie noty otrzymał ten produkt na różnych portalach internetowych. Oczywiście jedynym portalem w sieci, który ocenił tę produkcję, był absolutgames.ru, który wystawił temu tytułowi jeden procent. Już chyba wiadomo z jakim gównem mamy do czynienia. Po uruchomieniu aplikacji W3 gz, oraz przeczekaniu log dewelopera i 3d game studio na którym program został najwyraźniej oparty, ukazuje nam się to. Czy to jest kurwa jakiś pierdolony żart? Nie dość, że w tle widzimy dokładnie to co na okładce tej końskiej spierdoliny, to jeszcze jedyne co mamy do dyspozycji na ekranie tytułowym, to kurwa napis wciśnij enter by rozpocząć. Serio, to co tu widzę przebija o parę mil to co widzieliśmy w ski od red dot games, czy nawet elf bowling na konsoli przenośnej nintendo. Mało tego, nawet twory z pierwszych generacji konsol nawet jeśli nie miały jakichś zaawansowanych opcji, to przynajmniej miały zachęcający obrazek tytułowy, a tutaj? Może i nie czepiałbym się tak bardzo, gdyby nie fakt, że ta gra została wydana naprawdę. W pudełkach. Jestem śmiertelnie kurwa poważny. Owszem, po głębszym zanurzeniu w folderze z tą grą uda nam się znaleźć okienko konfiguracyjne, w którym prócz trzech rozdzielczości oraz ustawień wyjściowych będziemy mogli ustawić nawet potrójny lub podwójny bufor a nawet i dżojstik, ale sam fakt pozostawienia tego niby meni takim jakie jest uświadamia nam, że stoimy twarzą przy odbycie czekając na wypróżnienie z niego płynnej sraki. W grze kierujemy losami bezimiennego, amerykańskiego spadochroniarza z niedowładem lewej nogi, który zostaje zrzucony prosto do wnętrza jaskini Tora Bora by raz na zawsze powstrzymał Osamę Bin Ladena i całe ugrupowanie al kaida. I to właściwie by było na tyle. Tak jest, twórcy nawet nie starali się przywiązywać jakiejkolwiek wagi do takich pierdół jak narracja, oś fabuły czy nawet struktury fabuły. Jedynie po liniach tekstu po wykonaniu pierwszej i ostatniej misji możemy się domyślać co właściwie przed chwilą zrobiliśmy. Po prostu albo grasz, albo wypierdalasz. Właściwie to takie rewolucyjne w dziejach gatunku traktowanie, możemy doświadczyć od samego początku tego dzieła, gdyż po wciśnięciu przycisku enter w meni, od razu bez żadnych pasków wczytywania, wiadomości głosowej od generała czy nawet ściany tekstu o co tu właściwie chodzi zostajemy wrzuceni do akcji. I mówiąc akcji mam na myśli dosłownie akcji, bo w sekundzie nasz tyłek jest smagany serią z kałasza do momentu, aż będziemy wąchać kwiatki od spodu. W tej grze nie ma czasu na jakikolwiek postój, po prostu trzeba zapierdalać! Gdy już opanujemy sytuację i zabijemy pierwszych talibów, kierujemy się do kolejnego pomieszczenia pełnego kolejnych terrorystów oraz wybuchających beczek. I, właściwie nie wiadomo co później robić. Za kolejną ścianą czekają nas zablokowane drzwi, za inną wiele skrzynek torujących nam drogę, a na samym początku widnieje tylko helikopter z paraliżem śmigła. Okazuje się jednak, że za tymi skrzynkami znajduje się cieniutka przerwa, przez którą nasz heros może się wcisnąć i ukatrupić kolejnych oprawców by otrzymać dostęp do dźwigni otwierającej drzwi i prowadzącej nas do, zgadliście, kolejnych zamachowców po którym możemy ujrzeć obskurny napis, uświadamiający nas, że właśnie znaleźliśmy plany brudnej bomby, ratując jednocześnie niezliczone istnienia. Następnie po tych niezwykłych gratulacjach zostajemy przerzuceni do jakiejś lodowej krainy na środku jakiejś kurwa otchłani, i w sekundzie powitani przez taliba z rozwolnieniem, dwuwymiarowymi łapskami oraz trójkątnym nosem i czołem, który skrada się jakby najprawdopodobniej miał w dupie kiść granatów. Po niesamowitej potyczce z tym nieszczęśnikiem kierujemy się na dół tej pieczary, i odkrywamy że cały projekt tego poziomu wygląda jak bloczek wyjęty z jebanego tetrisa. I nawet nie żartuję, tylko na to spójrzcie. Tak czy inaczej, teraz czeka na nas wyeliminowanie kolejnych oblechów, w tym między innymi tych z działkami maszynowymi, którzy mogą poruszać się na nich tak szybko, że nawet nie widać jak to robią, oraz szarych gigantycznych talibów, którzy jednak zmniejszają się do pierwotnych rozmiarów gdy tylko do nich się nadto zbliżymy. Nie mam pytań. Gdy poślemy do piachu wszelkie żywe istoty znajdujące się na ekranie ukazuje nam się zapewne boss całego tego przedsięwzięcia, na swym pstrym rumaku, którego musimy w trybie natychmiastowym nafaszerować ołowiem. A co się jednak stanie gdy tego nie zrobimy? Otóż po chwili klekotania kobyłą naszego jegomościa, nagle nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu, mustang i jego towarzysz kręcą się w miejscu, dostają padaczki i co chwilę pojawiają się i znikają jednocześnie poruszając się w losowych kierunkach, aż do zablokowania o krzew, z którego to już ta szkapa wykaraskać się nie potrafi. To było tak niesamowicie spierdolone, że aż po prostu żal nie pokazać tego ponownie. Napawajcie się tym widokiem. *rave party z fajną muzą, cool i imprezą* Po unicestwieniu oponenta zapierdalającego na swym ogierze, zostajemy zamrożeni na parę milisekund i po poinformowaniu przez krótkofalówkę o pozytywnym wykonaniu misji, zostajemy ponownie przeniesieni do kompleksu jaskiń. Tym razem dla odmiany nasz tyłek jest przerabiany na podwawelską, to ci kurwa zaskoczenie, a sami przeciwnicy stoją w najgłupszym miejscu jakie jest tylko możliwe, oczywiście tuż przed wybuchającymi beczkami. Sam trzeci etap polega, co zaskakujące, na tym co ten pierwszy. Zsyłamy talibów do krainy wiecznych łowów, spotykamy zablokowane drzwi i by je otworzyć musimy lecieć na drugi koniec mapki, w poszukiwaniu oczywiście dźwigni, z tą tylko różnicą, że teraz projektanci postanowili wpakować wiele pomieszczeń napakowanych różnymi źródłami światła, które z pewnością rozprułyby nawet najmocniejszego geforce-a. Gdy nam jednak uda się przepełznąć przez hordy mięsa armatniego oraz mnóstwo wybuchających beczek i otworzymy metaliczne wrota naszym oczom, prócz potopu najeźdźców, ukaże się, sam Osama Bin Laden, a jakże z wodogłowiem oraz zmutowanymi oczyma, które najprawdopodobniej zostały nafaszerowane dużą dawką chemikaliów. Gdy tylko poślemy parę kulek w jego kierunku, w nasze twarze zostaje rzucony kolejny tekścik, tym razem celebrujący zesłanie do piachu Bin Ladena, i jednocześnie informujący o tym, że w tym momencie rozgrywki możemy bez skrępowania kliknąć klawisz esc, by wynurzyć się z tego szamba. Sztuczna inteligencja naszych agresorów w tej niezwykłej produkcji oscyluje na poziomie przeterminowanej puszki sardynek. Mamy taliba z rozwolnieniem, który próbuje się skradać ze swoją dubeltówką by w najmniej odpowiednim momencie zadać nam cios, lecz w kończy się na tym, że w swoim kamuflażu nie potrafi nawet zauważyć wrogiego żołdaka. Kolejnym w kolekcji jest islamista z firanowym odzieniem oraz szarą czapą, który prócz tego, że nie potrafi utrzymać w dłoniach karabinu, czasem nawet nie jest w stanie określić naszego położenia gdy stoimy tuż za jego łepetyną. Tych w ciężkim stroju i z bandaną, którzy to w starciu bezpośrednim po oddaniu trzech krótkich strzałów ledwo nie upuszczając swojego oręża, krążą po pomieszczeniach w poszukiwaniu reszty zdrowego rozsądku. Oraz tych z czarnym beretem i chuściną, którzy po dostrzeżeniu naszego protagonisty oddają parę szybkich strzałów ze swojego gnata jednocześnie kręcąc się w miejscu w szale, jakby zaczęły im pękać hemoroidy. W zasadzie Ci zwyrodnialcy są tak niespełna rozumu, że w zasadzie można przez całą ich zgraję przebiegnąć, nie obrywając ani razu. Nie wiadomo czy śmiać się, czy płakać. Może chociaż arsenał ratuje sytuację? Chyba spadliście z choinki. Nasi hojni projektanci obdarowali nas w aż dwie pukawki. Tak jest, dwie! Nie pięć, nie cztery, ani nawet nie sześć, lecz kurwa dwie! Empe piątkę, z laserowym czujnikiem, oraz AK 47, także z tym sensorem, tyle że bez dłoni podpierającej giwerę. Widać, że to nowoczesna rosyjska technologia. I nie dość, że mamy do dyspozycji tylko dwa oręża, to jeszcze poza modelem są właściwie identyczne. Obie wypluwają ze swych luf świecące gwiazdki, obie podczas truchtania gibają się jak pierdolony rezus, i zarazem z empe piątki jak i kałasza strzela się identycznie. No, i oczywiście oba te gnaty posiadają te same spierdolone detekcje kolizji. Tak jak w starym dobrym ofensyfie, czasem nawet strzelenie w kolano czy w prącie danego modelu może skutkować jego zgonem, a czasem podczas ruchu, nawet pięćdziesiąt naboi go nie powali. A co dopiero wybuchające beczki, które czasem mimo ich rozprucia, nawet nie drgną. Jednak największą bolączką jest to, że nasz rynsztunek w przeciwieństwie do innych z jakimi mogliście się spotkać w grach, nie przeładowuje się wcale, więc gdy przez przypadek z przyzwyczajenia klikniemy klawisz r, zostajemy powtórnie przerzuceni na początek planszy. Nie zliczyłbym bluzgów które wylewały się z mojej gęby po wypróbowaniu tego rewolucyjnego patentu. Oprawa audiowizualna to po prostu istna zmora. Grafika jest w tym ścierwie tak przeokropna, że ta z war solidier, i to w ośmiu bitach, to istne dzieło boti cielliego. Tekstury nie widziały nigdy w życiu monitora, cienie wyglądają jakby były wycinane przez ślepego kreta, oświetlenie wysiada nawet przy tym z wolfensteina 3d, a powiedzenie, że modele Talibów były z gruba ciosane, to jakby rzec, że napierdalanie głową w mur przez bite dwadzieścia godzin to bajeczna zabawa. To jest taki poziom żałości, że same patrzenie na niebo skutkuje dwutygodniową ostrą jelitówką. Oczywiście kompozytor również płakał jak projektował. Motyw główny, który przewija się od meni niezmiennie aż do zakatrupienia bin ladena, doprowadza do białej gorączki już od pierwszych nut, a utwór po zaliczeniu misji pierwszej i ostatniej, gwałci błonę bębenkową aż do utraty słuchu i resztek zdrowego rozsądku. Za ciosem idą także i same odgłosy. Bronie brzmią jak napierdalanie plastikową deską o blat stołu, tyle że ze zmienioną częstotliwością, terroryści siedzą jak mysz pod miotłą zarówno gdy otrzymują obrażenia, jak umierają, i jedynym momentem gdzie kiedykolwiek pada ich głos, to pierwsza sekunda gry, a wszyscy, i to bez wyjątku, zapierdalają w balerinkach. Czuć tu intensywną wojenną atmosferę na najlbiższe pięć galaktyk. Podsumowując, World War 3: The Fight Against Terrorism, to jeden z największych kurwidołków, o ile nie największy z gatunku strzelanin z jakim miałem do czynienia w historii. I wiem, że powtarzam to właściwie przy każdej okazji, gdy trafiam na gorszego niż zazwyczaj fps-a, ale tym razem to nie jest przesada! Grywalność nie istnieje, grafika to prawdziwa zgroza, poziomy od siedmiu boleści to dokumentalna katorga, a sam produkt jest wręcz naszpikowany wszelakimi błędami. A żeby tego było mało wszelkie trzy poziomy, udało mi się ukończyć w zaledwie 5 minut! I to nawet się nie śpiesząc. Na domiar tego, world war 3, to w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach wręcz idealna kopia ich poprzedniej produkcji, al kaida hunting 3d. Wolałbym uderzyć tygrysa syberyjskiego prosto w jaja by ten odgryzł mi nogi, niż kolejny raz grać w ten syf. Wolałbym walnąć się kilofem w potylicę, niż pamiętać wszelkie traumy związane z tym krapiszczem. Wolałbym zanurzyć swoje gałki oczne po brzegi w ściekach, niż mieć w tęczówce ślady tej gównianej grafiki. Trzymajcie się z dala od tego szajsu i nawet kijem nie dotykajcie tego parującego klocka. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)